remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Black hole
A black hole is an astronomical feature that occurs when a massive star collapses into an extremely small singularity so dense than not even light can escape its gravitational field. Transformers have encountered black holes on a number of occasions and they have frequently been shown to function as portals between alternate universes. Fiction Generation 1 continuity family Generation 1 toy bios & packaging blurbs Megatron can tap into a black hole and draw on antimatter within it as a weapon. He rarely does this because, dude, it's throwing antimatter around. Optimus Prime journeyed into a black hole to discover Nucleon. His Powermaster body was outfitted with a phase modulation shield to accomplish this. Generation 1 cartoon continuity ''The Transformers'' cartoon A Quintesson ship with a captured Autobot, Decepticon, human, and Junkion aboard passed through a black to a negative universe where the color spectrum was reversed. On the opposite side was a "white hole" through which they returned. ''Super-God Masterforce'' cartoon BlackZarak used magnetism to harness the power of black holes, and used one to trap Grand Maximus. God Ginrai later found himself trapped in the same hole. They escaped by combining their Chōkon Power and blasting the singularity at the heart of the black hole. ''ThunderCats'' When Mumm-Ra throws the Sword of Omens into what he thinks is a Black Hole, the ThunderCats take over and pilot Captain Shiner's ship the Vertus and fly into it. Once inside, they realize that that particular Black Hole was an artificial one inhabited by NEPTUNE. NEPTUNE is the acronym for Navy Engineers Power Tower Under Nuclear Energy, an artificial intelligence super computer that controls the super power station located inside the artificial Black Hole. It was built by the Venutian Public Works. Its purpose is to clear the space-ways of derelicts, burned out satellites and other dangerous space hazards. NEPTUNE created a giant force field to mimic a Black Hole. It is filled with the debris of old spaceships and satellites which have been attracted into it by the magnetic force of the power station. ''Robots in Disguise'' (2001) toy bios The bounty hunter Axer traveled from another dimension into this one through a black hole. Unicron Trilogy cartoon continuity ''Armada'' cartoon After Optimus Prime returned, the Autobots were heading right towards a black hole that transported them to another planet. Red Alert and Hot Shot were sucked in the hole and they were on a mysterious planet. ''Cybertron'' cartoon Unicron's destruction created an especially large black hole which threatened to destroy the multiverse. The black hole destroyed anything that got near it. Red Alert tried to destroy the black hole using a gravitron grid, but it didn't work. Optimus Prime, with the help of Vector Prime, destroyed the black hole using the Cyber Planet Keys. ''Revenge of the Fallen'' Battle Bios Devastator's Vortex Grinder weapon generates artificial black holes which draw in nearby objects to be crushed. ''Animated'' cartoon General Sideways, when captured by the Autobots and being transported by the crew of The Axalon, broke free and sabotaged the ship, plunging it into the depths of a black hole. According to one version of Sideways (who was a known liar), he used it to slingshot to the Tyran Cluster and expressed disinterest in wondering where the crew might have ended up Aligned novels The Requiem Blaster works by drawing power from the gravity of a black hole, a quasar's sound waves, or a supernova's thermal energy (whichever is closer). ''Transformers: Universe'' A Black Hole is a region in space which has extremely high gravitational force. The gravity pull is so much that even light can not escape and hence the area appears black. Scientists speculate that it is formed when a star collapses on itself, highly concentrating its mass into a small area. The gravity is so strong because matter has been squeezed into a tiny space. This can happen when a star is dying. The artificial Black Hole inhabited by NEPTUNE. NEPTUNE is the acronym for Navy Engineers Power Tower Under Nuclear Energy, an artificial intelligence super computer that controls the super power station located inside the artificial Black Hole. It was built by the Venutian Public Works. Its purpose is to clear the space-ways of derelicts, burned out satellites and other dangerous space hazards. NEPTUNE created a giant force field to mimic a Black Hole. It is filled with the debris of old spaceships and satellites which have been attracted into it by the magnetic force of the power station. ''Ice Age Collision Course'' While Scrat's acorn exploded due to a break in a nutrogen, it caused a black hole, it sucked up Scratazon and her guards, as well as Scrat. Scrat somehow escaped it, but lost his acorn. Game ''Star Fox'' ''Sailor Moon'' In Sailor Moon Crystal: Monsters vs. Aliens, while Scrat's giant acorn much smaller than Luna, thanks to temporary affects of an ACME Giant Spray, exploded due to a break in a nutrogen, it caused a planet-sized black hole, it threatened Earth. When the Gorg Spaceship being sucked into the black hole, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Guardians used their power to seal the black hole, saving Earth and the Gorg. Category:Galactic Objects